I noćne more su snovi
by Shrike
Summary: Moja verzija završetka. Upozorenje na nasilje, angst i sve ostalo što ide u paketu s Berserkom.


Pisano pod izravnim dojmom. Što da kažem kao prolog… Berserk je težak, ima se tu dosta toga za slegnuti i preokrenuti u glavi, ali sam svejedno željela ovo danas zapisati. Ako za ništa drugo, tek da ne zaboravim koliko su Snovi važni; bez njih smo hodajuće, isprazne ljušture. Da citiram D. Simmonsa: "Ponekad, snovi su jedino po čemu se razlikujemo od strojeva."

E da, prilično je mračno pisano, čak i za mene. Hrpa nasilja, krvi do koljena, itd. ali željela sam ostati u atmosferi Berserka jer bilo što drugo jednostavno ne bi bilo to. Radnja je smještena na sam kraj serijala tako da ne moram posebno naglašavati da ima i spoilera. Van ovog fica - Gatts kao lik me naprosto oduševljava, tek tako da izbjegnemo miskoncepcije o tome da ga mučim iz čiste zlobe :).

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

**I NOĆNE SU MORE SNOVI**

Sam usred ničega, Gatts zakorači i uz mokri zvuk od koga mu se okretao želudac spusti čizmu u kašastu masu pod nogama koja utone pod njegovom težinom. Pakao je postao stvarnost. U ustajalom zraku bremenitim atmosferom neposredne propasti, svjetlost nestale mjesečine zamijenila je neprirodna, prigušena iluminacija neodredivog izvora. Nedaleko njega tekla je gusta i ljepljiva rijeka krvi, a iz crnih je nebesa pljuštala grimizna kiša rominjajući mu o iskrzani oklop i miješajući se sa njegovom vlastitom krvlju iz bezbrojnih ugriza, uboda i posjekotina što su mu prekrivale tijelo. Dok je izvlačio mač iz raspolućene lubanje čudovišnog demona koji mu je pokušao skočiti za vrat, Gatts se upita događa li se sve ovo zaista. Zar je moguće da je ovo kraj? Umornom je desnicom podigao oružje i pogled, spreman za sljedećeg neljudskog protivnika koji će izroniti iz neprobojne tmine koja ga je okruživala, bez želje da dalje gleda rastrgane komade ljudskih tjelesa kojima je bio prekriven svaki pedalj tla, tko zna koliko duboko.

Kula od ljudskog mesa, stepenice uspjeha, žrtve na oltaru jednog Sna. Tuđeg Sna kojem je i on, Gatts, izdašno doprinjeo dankom u odsječenim glavama. Kakva je budala bio, kolike je ubio! A zašto? Zato što je Griffith odlučio da sve žrtve i sva sredstva opravdavaju cilj. Njegov egoistički cilj. Prokleti, karizmatični Griffith! Bez i da trepne posmicao je lojalne sudruge uz koje se borio godinama, koji su ga gledali poput boga, koji su mu slijepo vjerovali i svaki put stavljali sve na kocku radi njegovog prokletog sna. I bez trena premišljanja pretvorio ih je u nove stepenice do svoje uklete vizije. Odakle mu pravo - Gatts je osjetio kako mu krv ključa u žilama – odakle kučkinom sinu pravo? Svojom golemom pesnicom gnjevno steže dršku mača tako silno da su mu zglobovi pobijelili, a metalni oklop na ramenima zaškripi od naprezanja da obujmi nabrekle mišiće. Krv svih tih besmisleno sasječenih ljudi s njegovih se ruku mogla oprati jedino Griffithovom krvlju. Krv za krv. Smrt za smrt.

Dok je stajao na sljemenu tog morbidnog spomenika gladi za slavom, sine mu da se veličina Griffithove krivnje može mjeriti visinom hrpe naslaganih glava ljudi koji su mu nekoć stajali na putu. Krivnje Griffithove, no i njegove vlastite. Ni on sam nije imao nikakva prava proizvoljno oduzimati živote, na desetine, stotine njih; shvaćao je Gatts polako kako se odizao veo tajne s Griffithove prave prirode. Još ga je pekao žig kojeg su nečiste sile svojom mračnom magijom zanavijek utisnule u kožu njegova vrata – kao simbol Griffithove izdaje - ali puno žešće od svježe opekotine boljelo je izdano srce. Bio je obilježen kao potrošna roba, žrtva koja još samo čeka svog krvnika.

Došlo je vrijeme da i Gatts bude samljeven u žrvnju ambicije čovjeka za kojeg je mislio da je njegovom životu davao smisao, no to ga nije zabrinjavalo. Čovjek dovoljno slijep da, umjesto svojeg, pokušava slijediti tuđi Put i ne zaslužuje bolju sudbinu.

No sada je u igri bila i ona…

"KASKA!" očajnički zaori Gattsov glas kroz prostor i zvuk se izgubi u sumornoj tmini, ne vrativši čak ni jeku. "KASKA!"

Dok je u bezbrojnim posmrtnim grimasama kojima je bio popločeno tle prepoznavao lica vjernih prijatelja iz svoje jedinice, njene tamne oči nije nigdje uočio i ta majušna nada davala je njegovom iscrpljenom tijelu nadljudsku snagu. Vrijeme oplakivanja poginulih uvijek je dolazilo poslije bitke, kao što je znao svaki ratni veteran, tek kad si siguran da im se nećeš pridružiti. Napravio je još par koračaja u gotovo beznadnoj potrazi kroz zlosutnu tamu prije no što ju je ugledao u zraku, nagu i groteskno razapetu naglavce krakovima nekog nesvetog stvora, predaleko da razazna diše li još uopće.

U bunilu, kao da nije gospodar vlastitog tijela i volje, prosiječe si put k njoj kroz šumu dlakave, oklopljene i sluzave kože, a stvorenja pakla su uzmicala pred njegovom sirovom snagom samo da bi se okretala i ponovo nasrtala bijesno škljocajući zubima. Hvatajući dah klizao je preko krvlju zalivenog pulsirajućeg tla, izbjegavao kanđe i čeljusti što su prijetile sa svih strana, zasijecao lijevo i desno u kakofiniji neljudskih krikova i potmulog režanja. A kada mu se učinilo da je konačno raščistio put do njenog tijela i da samo još treba potrčati da je oslobodi, izobličena bezoka njuška sklopi se između lakta i zapešća njegove lijeve ruke kao čelična stupica na oprugu. Trzao je i trzao, ali ogromne čeljusti nisu popuštale ni za centimetar, dok su mu se kohorte crnih stvorenja primicale već slineći od zvjerske krvožednosti. Stjeran u škripac, ratnik ogoli zube i između sebe i njih postavi mač stegnut slobodom šakom, odlučan da skupo proda svoju kožu.

Uto sve utihne i stade. Kao otkucaji golemog srca iz utrobe Zemlje, kroz svu materiju protutnje udarci demonskog bila tjerajući i same vragove na koljena. "Yami no tsubasa, yami no tsubasa", razlijegao se nemiran žamor među njima, utišan autoritativnim basom jednog od četiri pala anđela koji je dopirao iz neodredive visine:

"Rođen je peti od blagoslovljenih, novi gospodar demona; Femto, krila tame."

Iz hrpe krvi i mesa, dostojanstven poput crnog feniksa oformi se ljudski lik i raširi ruke s kojih zavijori dug plašt, te se odrazi. Tiho klizne prema zarobljenom Gattsu i sleti između njega i žene, promatrajući ga s licem skrivenim iza kacige što je neodređeno podsjećala na glavu ptice grabljivice. Gatts s užasom shvati da tu ispred njega u oklopu boje tamne venske krvi stoji Griffith, demon u ljudskom obličju s kojim je nekad jahao rame uz rame. Nekoć bijeli sokol sada je postao crn, jedino su mu jarke, plave oči u prorezima kacige ostale iste. Jezivo iste. Nečitljive.

Promatrao je Gattsa bez riječi cijelu vječnost, a onda je posegnuo za Kaskom. Čudovišne su ruke poslušno prinjele njeno tijelo u doseg svojeg novog gospodara, a on je senzualno pomiluje po licu proučavajući Gattsovu užasnutu reakciju. Kada joj je oklopljena ruka obujmila i lagano stegla dojku, Kaska s naporom odigne klonulu glavu i iznenađeno dahne. Ipak je bila živa! Gatts, trgnuvši se iz nepomične nevjerice, pokuša zakoračiti između njih, ali bez uspjeha; zubi što su ga prikovali za mjesto držali su i dalje kao zavareni. Griffith se za to vrijeme već bio nadnio nad ženino tijelo, prodrijevši u nju polako i nježno, gotovo poput pažljivog ljubavnika.

Kada je ona napola otvorila oči i u prepoznavanju sneno zazvala Griffithovo ime neposredno prije no što su se njihove usne spojile, Gatts je osjetio kako mu se srce sledilo u grudima. Ni za jedan trenutak nije Griffithova svijetla zjena kliznula s lica svog bivšeg ratnog druga, kao da uživa u njegovoj nemoći, nemoćan da sam u potpunosti uživa u ljudskom tijelu što mu se podavalo.

Izbezumljen, mačem u slobodnoj ruci Gatts poče slijepo udarati po monstrumu što ga je sputao, no željezo oštrice bilo je nedostatno da probije oklop kletog stvorenja. Ogorčeno je zamahivao snagom kakvu može smoći samo sumanuti bijes, dok ga je svaki drhtavi živac tjerao naprijed svjestan hitnosti trenutka. Iznenada se mač od siline udaraca prelomi, ostavivši iznenađenog ratnika samo sa nazubljenom krhotinom željeza u šaci. Preplavi ga očajnička rezignacija. Oklijevao je na trenutak, suočen s užasnim izborom koji ga je u stvari ostavljao bez ikakvog izbora, a kada su mu do svijesti doprli uzdasi dvoje ljubavnika, nestalo je u njemu svake dileme. Podigao je balčak prepolovljenog mača i odlučno ga zario u masivne mišiće vlastite podlaktice, tik do zubiju koji i dalje nisu popuštali. Udarao je luđački iznova i iznova, uporno pokušavajući oštrom metalnom krhotinom slomiti kost i stiskajući zube od nepodnošljive boli. Nije imao luksuz stati ili zavapiti, ne sada, kada je Kaski bila potrebna njegova zaštita.

Konačno kost popusti pod željezom, uruši se i Gatts trzajem ramena rastrga preostalo meso i žile što su još spajale komade njegove lijeve ruke, te se oslobodi iz usta paklene zvijeri ostavljajući pola podlaktice u njenom nezasitnom ždrijelu. Bol je kao zasljepljujuće bijela aura pulsirala negdje na granici njegove svijesti, ali raspamećeni Gatts joj nije dozvolio da ovlada njime dok je prodornim urlikom pratio svaki podbodeni korak naprijed. Griffith, kojem grozomoran prizor nije nimalo poremetio ritam kojim je njihao Kaskino tijelo obješeno o nezemaljske pipke, nije ni trepnuo da ga zaustavi. Umjesto njega, to su učinile šape što su se obrušile na Gattsa tako nenadano, da ih ratnik nije ni zamijetio dok se nisu materijalizirale iz mraka tik iznad njegove glave. Svojim dugim, povinutim noktima su se s lakoćom ukopale u debele leđne mišiće unatoč željeznom oklopu i bez napora srušile krupnog čovjeka na tlo, lomeći mu par rebara i pritiskajući ga dolje silinom protiv koje se nije mogao boriti. Pao je tek na par koraka od svoje Ljubavi i svoje Mržnje, samo na par metara koji su sada predstavljali nepremostiv jaz. Udar mu je istisnuo zrak iz pluća, a počeo je i osjećati posljedice masivnog krvarenja iz osakaćene ruke, pa se jedva uspio izboriti da odigne glavu i vidi što se događa ispred njega.

Kaska je sve glasnije stenjala i uzdisala zaboravljajući svijet oko sebe, a Gattsov se mračni pogled odozdo srazio s bezizražajnim Griffithovim, nijemim i enigmatičnim poput leda. Kopulacija je trajala i trajala, kao i bitka volja dvojice smrtnih neprijatelja, no obojica su muškaraca ostali nijemi, ne trepćući, ne skrečući tvrde poglede; jedan likujući u svojem samovoljnom silništvu, drugi gušeći se u nemoćnom gnjevu. Na Gattsa se sruči plima bespomoćnosti, specifičnog osjećaja poznatog iz jednog davno zaboravljenog vremena. No ni onda, kada je bio iznevjeren od čovjeka kojeg je volio više od oca i kada je njegovo tijelo bilo uzimano protiv njegove volje, nije osjećao da gubi toliko koliko je nenadoknadivo gubio sada.

Gatts oćuti kako mu tople kapi klize niz obraze i shvati da to nije krv već njegove vlastite suze, prve koje je isplakao od djetinjstva. Jedina žena koju je volio izvijala se od ugode pod tijelom njegovog dušmanina, tu na par koraka od Gattsovog lica uronjenog u polutrulo meso na tlu, potpuno nesvjesna svijeta koji se u njemu rušio. Svijeta u čijoj je budućnosti baš ona trebala biti središte. Iako je mislio da neće moći podnijeti ni tren više mrskog prizora, nije mogao skrenuti pogled s njega hipnotiziran intenzivnošću emocija što su ispunjavale događaj: mržnja, bijes, ljubav, strast, ljubomora, čežnja, tuga… sve su postojale jedna pored druge u tom ozračju iskonskog zla. Kao da mu je iščitala misli i sažalila se nad svojim ljudskim plijenom, demonska je grabljivica na Gattsovim plećima stegnula kvrgave prste preko njegove glave, zarivajući duge nokte duboko u jednu očnu duplju. On nekontrolirano zaurla u agoniji na trenutak obnevidjevši od boli, dok je svjetlost zauvijek nestajala iz njegovog desnog oka.

"ZAŠTO?" napola životinjski urlik, napola riječ probije se konačno iz stegnutog mu grla i prekine Griffithovo ritmičko gibanje. Bešćutni se demon okrene potpuno sučelice Gattsu, poklanjajući mu svoju punu pažnju.

"Mogao si je imati! Mogao si je imati sve ove godine, da si samo trepnuo bila bi se prostrla pred tobom! Zašto…" Gatts se zagrcne vlastitom krvlju stlačen pod težinom demonskih čaporaka koje su ga nemilice pritiskale o tlo, te nastavi tiše: "Zašto si je poželio baš sada, kada je bila konačno moja?"

Stvorenje koje se jednom nazivalo Griffith počeka trenutak kao da razmišlja, pa prozbori ravnodušnim tonom što je ledio kosti.

"Zato što je nisam želio onda", izgovori bezbojno i ponovo zanjiše bokovima naprijed, izmamljujući od Kaske još jedan drhtavi uzdah ispunjen mješavinom čiste strave i čistog užitka. "Ne želim je ni sada."

Gatts razgorači preostalo zdravo oko u nevjerici, tupo gledajući nezemaljski prizor pred sobom. Žena pod Grifiithom nije reagirala kao da ništa nije ni čula, sapeta mesnatim krakovima poput krpene lutke lišene volje i zibana mokrim zvucima s mjesta gdje su se spajala njihova tijela. Na ovom snu sličnom mjestu, isti mučni trenutak kao da se ponavljao do unedogled poput paklene muke. Jedina koherentna točka u cijelom vrtlogu tog mračnog užasa bile su Griffithove prodorne oči kao da su razderotine kroz koje viri neki drugi, užasniji svemir; neka šira, višlja, neshvatljiva, ali bez sumnje istinski zla, svijest.

"Prijatelju…" počne novorođeni demon, a Gatts osjeti kako mu se ledeni srsi penju uz kičmu jer je shvaćao Griffithovo izvitopereno poimanje te riječi, "ti si jedini čovjek zbog kojeg sam zaboravio svoj San, jedini zbog kojeg sam skrenuo sa svog Puta. Sada sam ja odlučio tebi uzeti tvoj San, potpuno i zauvijek. Hoću da osjetiš prazninu koju sam ja osjetio, da spoznaš moj bol i strah."

Griffith ispruži ruku oklopljenu teškom željeznom rukavicom i klizne prstima niz Kaskin struk ostavljajući na tamnoj koži duboke paralelne zasjeke iz kojih je stala navirati jarko crvena, svježa krv. Ona zaječi bez i da otvori oči ili se pokuša odmaći od kanđa oštrih poput sokolovih što su joj živoj gulile kožu. Umjesto toga, zaneseno zabaci glavu unatrag u novom valu ugode, podsjećajući Gattsa na jedan topao trenutak koji su njih dvoje podijelili i koji se sada činio cijelu vječnost daleko. Kaska mu se učini nedostižnom, beskrajno predalekom za njegove smrtne ruke. Turobna slutnja da je nikad više neće držati u naručju naglo mu preplavi grudi i on klone, uranjajući bradu u lokvicu vlastite krvi na tlu. Nov gorak ubod tuge u ratnikovim očima nije promakao Griffithu.

Ispod kljunolike kacige, čudovište se surovo naceri.

"Hoću da umjesto vatre života u tebi vije ledeni vjetar mržnje i vlada pustoš besmisla," nastavi, ponavljajući zibajuću kretnju naprijed-natrag sa iskovanim noktima duboko ukopanim u meku Kaskinu mesu poput sokola što se nadvija nad plijenom, "da postojiš dalje samo zato što si rođen, kao bezumna životinja bez cilja, svrhe ili nade. Želim se hraniti na tvojoj patnji i gledati kako se uništavaš iz dana u dan, kako toneš, kako izgubljeno životariš… do… smrti."

Uzdasima isprekidan Griffithov glas zamre a tijelo mu se ukoči, boreći se samo sa sobom da se obuzda. Nakon par sekundi neizvjesne tišine on otvori oči i s obnovljenom jasnoćom prezrivo pogleda Gattsa koji se u nemoćnom gnjevu počeo iznova batrgati pod preteškim bremenom. Griffithove tanke usne lagano uzvije prezriva samodopadnost; nije mu se žurilo, imao je svo vrijeme ovog svemira na raspolaganju.

Gatts zaurla poput pobješnjele zvijeri, zaboravljajući da mu je od lijeve ruke ostao samo batrljak, i pokuša se laktovima uprijeti o pod da izvuče tijelo ispod planine oklopljenog paklenog mesa. Silno mu se mišićje nadimalo kao da će pući, ispreplitalo se i čvoralo ispod izranjavane kože, ali uzalud.

Kut Griffithovih usana povije se šire u nadmoćnom smiješku. "Pogledaj je", reče i dlanom joj obujmi zarumenjeno lice, te ga okrene k sebi. Kaska polako odigne teške kapke, a putene usne se blago razdvoje u neodređenom izrazu lica kao da se nevoljko budi iz dubokog sna. Krajičak jedne crne zjene preleti preko skršene figure Gattsa i on jasno ulovi presijavanje nepatvorene suze boli u njenom oku…. ali i blagi, sneni osmijeh što joj je procvjetao na licu. Gledala je u Griffitha.

"Prijatelju," riječ natjera Gattsa da ogoli zube u bijesu, "nije da te ona ne voli. Pati zbog onog što ti ovim čini, ali i uživa… jer ovo je ispunjenje njenog Sna. Umire sretna. Osim toga," – podrugljivo doda – "svi znaju da ljudi ionako prestaju živjeti kad ostanu bez snova."

"NE! Ti prokleti gade!" zariče osakaćeni ratnik, "Što ti znaš o njenim snovima? Nikad nisi želje nas 'malih ljudi' udostojio svojom pažnjom dok si dizao nos u nebesa! Obećala je ono jutro… obećala je poći sa mnom! Bila je moja, kakvu je ti nikad nećeš imati! I još je moja, pusti je i vidjet ćeš!"

"Da je pustim?" Griffith podigne obrvu i zaista iščupa šiljke svojih prstiju iz njenih bokova, te korakne unazad puštajući Kaskino tijelo da beživotno visi uzapćeno monstruoznim pipcima. Jedan, koji joj je bio ovijen oko vrata, sada je postao omča i njena ju je vlastita težina počela daviti, vukući je k zemlji. Polusvjesno, kao utopljenik koji se već gotovo predao smrti, nejako se bacakala i borila se za zrak nadohvat Griffithove ruke, no on nije pokazivao ni najmanju namjeru da joj pomogne. Njegove su hladne, plave zjene nijemo zurile u Gattsa prateći promjenu na njegovu licu koja ga je učinila neraspoznatljivim među čudovištima.

"UBIT ĆU TE!"

"Ne možeš me ubiti." zahihoće demon, "Tvoja mržnja je sada moja snaga, moj izvor života. I dalje mi služiš Gatts, htio ti to ili ne. Rekao sam ti još onog dana da tvoj život od sada pripada meni. I dalje nećeš biti ništa više od mog oruđa… sada kada si čovjek čiji San trne pred njegovim vlastitim očima."

Umjesto riječi, iz dubine Gattsovog dopre neartikuliran urlik koji strese i same temelje kule od ljudskog mesa. Nova mu se krv slije niz obraz iz zjapeće duplje poput crvenih, mučeničkih suza, a tijelo zapucketa u naglom zapinjanju ligamenata i tetiva kojima je bilo sapeto njegovo gorostasno mišićje. Zjene mu postanu sićušni vrhovi igala u razgoračenim očima, a usta se otvore nemoguće široko kao da je krik koji mu je bujao u grudima prevelik i pretežak za osloboditi. Negdje u daljini, polusvjesno, shvatio je da se Kaskino tijelo umirilo na organskim konopima na kojima je visilo i poput udara biča, ludilo grubo zaore finu površinu njegova razuma. Osjetio je kako se podiže s poda, kao u snu, neosjetljiv na cijenu koju je za to plaćalo njegovo tijelo. Bol više nije postojala, postojalo je samo bijelo usijanje divljeg bijesa i samo jedan smjer kojim ići; naprijed.

Dok mu se primicao, učini mu se da je u sjenama ispod krvavo crvene kacige nazreo Griffithov trijumfalni cerek.

"SVE tvoje je moje" hladnokrvno prozbori trenutak prije no što se nad njega nadvila planina Gattsovih mišića, a golema pesnica poletila prema njegovom nebranjenom licu samo da bi fijuknula kroz zrak i rastjerala dim silnim vjetrom što je stvorila. Demonskog Griffitha, monstruoznih nakaza, paklene tmine i nepregledne mase žrtvovanih ljudskih tjelesa nestade u treptaju oka, a s njima i nade da će ikada više vidjeti Kasku. Ona je sada bila preko, u svijetu neživih, i Gatts je samo mogao moliti bogove da njena duša nije završila na mjestu gdje je skončalo njeno tijelo.

U zamahu koji nije našao uporište, Gatts pade na koljena u gustu travu ispunjenu noćnom pjesmom zrikavaca. Iznad njega bijelio se Mjesec na svom srebrnkastom komadu neba obrubljenom nazubljenim crnim siluetama krošanja visokih borova, a nedaleko, sakriven, žuborio je šumski brzac. Ista noć, ista šuma u kojoj su se nalazili prije utonuća u paklenu sferu, ali ništa više nije bilo isto.

Gatts sjede na meku mahovinu i podboči se zdravom rukom da olakša tupu bol u grudnom košu. Nije ga iznenadilo kad je uočio da mu je živa rana otkinutog uda prestala krvariti i već je gotovo potpuno zacjeljela, kao ni kad nije uspio napipati nijedno slomljeno rebro. Griffith je očito želio da poživi kad mu je već dopustio umaći natrag na ovaj svijet, zaključi Gatts, no nije požurio osjetiti zahvalnost. To što ga nije ubio već ga je nakon svega pustio da živi, značilo je samo da ga je prokleti 'plemeniti' đavao mrzio do srži.

Umornim mu umom stadoše prelijetati nezvane slike noćne more koju je proživio, snoviđenja nasilnih smrti, poznata lica sada izobličena, tijela osakaćena, glasovi zauvijek utihnuli. Prijatelji i drugovi koji su bili jedina obitelj koju je imao, jedini dom kojeg je poznavao. A Kaska… nadao se da demon onomad nije lagao i da je zaista umrla sretna, kada to već nije bila za života. Pitao se, u naletu malodušja, bi li je on uopće ikada mogao usrećiti kao Griffith. Može li se dobar drugi izbor ikada mjeriti s lošim prvim? I bi li zaista ostala s njim da je bila slobodna birati?

Gatts potisne besmislene slutnje ustajući na jedno koljeno. Kaska je bila mrtva, kao i svi ostali, ali on je još uvijek disao i namjeravao svakim novim danom tvrdoglavo slijediti svoj san; svoj novi San. Ironično, umjesto da mu ugasi volju za životom, Griffith je u Gattsu tek raspirio njen stihijski plamen. Nikad do tada nije bio toliko siguran u ono što treba učiniti, nikada nije tako jasno vidio svoj Put. Ako ništa drugo, Griffith ga je barem naučio što znači nepokolebljiva predanost i život u potpunosti podređen jednoj viziji. Oplemenjen patnjom, tamo, na treperavoj mjesečini, ratnik zatvori oči i prisegne osvetu za pale, zakune se na odmazdu Griffithu i njegovom soju ambicije gladnih, beskompromisnih čudovišta u ljudskom obliku, obeća progoniti njihove vragu prodane duše do kraja svijeta. Odlučio je - dok u njemu kuca živo srce - osuditi se na život lutalice, ubijati ubojice, sapirati krv krvlju, smrću nekolicine spašavati živote mnogih. Nije postojala ta sila na svijetu koja bi ga natjerala da prihvati sudbinu koju mu je Griffith namijenio i još jednom pogne glavu pred njegovim željama. Od danas će vojevati samo svoje bitke, stajati samo iza svojih izbora.

Mrk, jednooki muškarac ustane stasom nadvisujući mnoga mlada hrastova stabla, te krene potražiti kovača sposobnog da iskuje mač dostojan njegove snage i veličine. Ogrne široka pleća onim što je preostalo od dugog, sada razderanog plašta, a preko glave nabaci kapuljaču sakrivajući unakaženo lice duboko u njenoj sjeni. Zastane na trenutak da mu čula po posljednji put upiju mjesto na kojem je umro njegov stari a započeo nov život, pa krene natrag prema selu dugim, odlučnim koracima. Nijednom se nije osvrnuo.

"Wasure wa shinai kimi no koto wa, kanawanu michi ni nao hitori tachi" – umjesto pjesme tužaljke, vjetar kroz tamu noći pronese nepokolebljiv šapat i izgubi se u šuštanju krošnji, bez svjedoka, bez traga.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

"Nikad te/vas neću zaboraviti, na ovom putu ispunjenja i dalje stojim sam."

Stih iz pjesme FORCES (GOD'S HAND MIX) iz serijala. Stvar na koju sam naletila godinama ranije i zaljubila se u nju bukvalno od prvih taktova jer je snažna i doslovno ponese čovjeka (VAAAH, čim je čujem poželim zgrabiti oklop, mač, sjesti na teškog ratnog konja i frontalno jurišnuti na koju vojsku :)), iako mi tada njene riječi još nisu imale puno smisla. Sada su konačno svi komadići slagalice došli na svoje mjesto. Ah, bila je to sudbina :D.

Završetak je možda malo 'preepski' ali to mi se nekako najbolje uklapalo u tekst i cijelu priču iza serijala.

Hmm samo još jedno razmišljanje za kraj; pitanje je koliko je Gattsova odluka 'zdrava' jer je postao Griffithu sličan fanatik, samo sa drugim ciljem. Ono, ruku na srce, nije da je baš ubijao 'zločince' na brz i bezbolan način i da se generalno suzdržavao od ispoljavanja okrutnosti. Ali tko bi ga krivio ako je čovjek poslije svega malo skrenuo. Ako si ovako daje oduška da ostane koliko-toliko normalan, heh, pa ima nas svakakvih. Ma Gatts je legenda!


End file.
